Aventuras na academia
by Sapph Luna
Summary: yugioh gx
1. Chapter 1

**_Aventuras na academia de duelos_**

**_Capitulo I:_ Entra em cena Kiya e Sapphire.**

Em um dia na Kaiba Corp Shaide estava entediada quando se ouve na portaria algo  
Sb- Olha aqui Roland não quero saber o que o Kaiba disse eu vou passar por voce querendo ou não!

Ro- Ammm...mas senhorita o sr.Kaiba...

Sh- Roland deixe a Sabrina em paz!¬¬  
Ro- Mas srta.Shaide...  
Sh- Olha aqui se o Seto ver digo que foi culpa minha...agora se manda! .  
Ro-vai embora

Sb- Entao como anda?  
Sh- Anda o que?  
Sb- Dãããã Shaide a Academia de Duelos!  
Sh- Ah sim amanha começa os testes para a Academia de Duelos...  
Sb- Perai repete!!!

Sh- Repetir o que?

Sb- Que a Academia de Duelos vai começar os testes...  
Sh- Voce já falou por que vou repetir?  
Sb- -gota dupla- Esquece Shaide...mas eu tive uma idéia...-tem um brilho nos olhos-  
Sh- No que esta pensando?  
Sb- Hehe...Que tal entrarmos na Academia de Duelos?!  
Sh- O que?  
Sb- Isso que você ouviu!

Sh- Mas como vamos passar nos testes? Eu não tenho mais o habito de duelar como antes! Sem contar que se o Kaiba descobre já era!

Sb- Não se preocupe já pensei em tudo vamos para a França fazer uma transformação geral, mudaremos os nomes e se quiser te ajudo a voltar a duelar!

Sh- Esta bem mas não sei falar Francês! E pode deixar eu estudo para o testes no computador do Seto! Ah sim primeiro vem a prova escrita! Melhor estudar!  
Sb- Bem deixa comigo eu sei falar...prova escrita?! Menina não temos tempo há perder vamos depressa!  
Sh-Vamos estudar.

Sb-Que estudar, vamos mudar nossos look vem. -puxando-a e fazendo o teletransporte-

Ao Chegarem, Sabrina vai direto ao seu shopping e entra no salão

Sa-Bonjour Pierre!!!! Comment ce?("Olá Pierre!!! Como esta?")

Pi-Bonjour Doux, est-ce qu'il/elle veut modifier encore ses cheveux?(" Olá Fofa, quer modificar de novo seu cabelo?")

Sb-oui, j'ande mon ami.("sim eu e minha amiga")

Pi-Bonjour doux!!!

Sh-O que ele disse?

Sb-Olá fofa!!! Pode responder bonjour.

Sh-Fofa? -sem entende-

Sb-É que ele é gay -fala baixo pra ela-

Sh- Ah!!! Bonjour!!!

Sb-Bon Pierre va au sujet, je veux être châtain, de yeux bleu.("Bom Pierre vamos ao assunto, quero ser morena, de olhos azul."), e vc Shaide como quer ficar?

Sh-Quero meu cabelo azul, e meus olhos cinza.

Sb- Elle veut les cheveux bleus, et la cendre des yeux.("Ela quer o cabelo azul, e os olhos cinza")

Pi- C'est déjà pour doux, ils asseyent ici et nous commencerons. ("É pra já fofas sentem aqui e vamos começar")

Sb-Shaide pode sentar aqui.

Sh-Ta.

Apois isso elas ficam no salão umas 5h de depois vão fazer compras, e no caminho

Sb-Qual vai ser o nome falso, já pensou?

Sh-Enquanto estava no salão estava pensando e vou ser Kiya Natsumi Fujimoto Yanagi, e você?

Sb-Nossa que nome mais comprido, eu vou ser Sapphire Luna Hernandez.

Sh-O seu também é comprido.

Sb-Mas não tanto como o seu. -sorrindo-

As 5h da tarde elas voltam pra Kc

Sb-Não deixa o Kaiba te ver, agora eu vou pra casa e vou estudar.

Sh-Ta eu também vou.

Sb-Tchau até amanhã. -se abraçam-

Sh-Tchau!!!

Sb-Sayonara!! -e vai-

Kaba Corp  
St- Shaide não vai dormir?  
Sh- Não vou passar a noite es...fazendo um trabalho...

St- Esta bem...Abre essa porta

Sh- Não eu...eu...eu estou com uma doença...

St- Doença?!  
Sh- Sim muito contagiosa!

St-Entao va para a casa!

Sh- Não tenho que acabar o trabalho!

St- Grrrr...esta bem! -vai embora-

Sh- estuda ate se esgotar e vai para o terceiro andar onde estava o robô de duelos Bem...vamos la...

Mansão da Sabrina

Sb- Que chato...um tédio...estudando Bem acho que já ta bom...hora de duelar!

vai para um quarto todo eletrônico onde há um robô de duelos

Rb- Sabrina eu desafio voce a um duelo...

Sb- Já tava na hora... Eu aceito!

Rb- Prepare-se para ser derrotada...

Sb- Cala a boca...voce vai dançar bonito!

Rb e Sb- Hora do duelo!

Dia seguinte...

já no local dos testes prestes a começar

Sp- Cadê a Kiya...Gente não acredito que ela vai atrasar...

Fn(funcioario)- Por favor deixem os nomes comigo para fazerem os testes...

Sp- chega Sapphire Luna Hernandez.

F- Quantos anos?

Sp- 17

Fn- Obrigado...aguarde um momento que já iremos chamar-la!

Sp- Esta certo!

correndo para não chegar atrasada

Ky- Parabéns Shaide voce conseguiu levantar atrasada! Já estou vendo o local!

Chega Ky- Sapphire Che-che...tenta parar mas não consegue

Sp-segura ela sim, eu sei você já chegou, não era isso que ia dizer?

Ky- -Se recuprando- aff, sim.

Sp-Calma, dar o seu nome pra ele agora. -apontando para o funcionário-

Ky- -vai e dar o nome pra ele-

Sp-Agora é só esperar.

Um tempo depois todos dão seus nomes e vão para a sala lá fazem a prova e ao terminarem vão para um grande salão para fazerem suas provas praticas, Tanto Kiya como Sapphire, se dão muito bem na prova, mas Sapphire se sai melhor e vai direto para o Obelisco, e ao terminar as provas ficam conversando

Sp- Como foi? -bem empolgada- Já estou no Obelisco.

Ky-Eu vou para o Rá.

Sp-O Rá? Mas o que houve? Sei que você poderia esta no Obelisco junto comigo.

Ky-Eu sei, mas quis ficar no Rá.

Sp-Porque? -sem entender-

Ky-Porque sei que se eu ficar no Rá, irá acontecer algo maravilhoso.

Sp-O que?

Ky-Não sei, mas vai.

Sp-Ah!!! Só você mesmo.

Ky-Só eu o que?

Sp-Que fica pensando nessas coisas maravilhosas -falando num tom de fantasia-

Ky-Ah!! Por falar nisso nem um garoto daqui te interessou?

Sp-Você sabe que não vou conseguir me apaixonar por ninguém ainda. -fala um pouco triste-

Ky-Por causa do faraó?

Sp-Sim, apesar de não amá-lo como a Nefertiti e nem ser exatamente ela, sentia algo por ele, não sei o que.

Ky-Atração? Ou gostava um pouco dele?

Sp-Não sei, eu acho que é uma mistura do que você disse o importante agora é que ele esta muito bem com a Nefertiti.

Ky-gostaria de esta lá?

Sp-As vezes penso que sim, outras vezes penso q não.

Ky-Decida-se, o que você acha melhor?

Sp-Depende.

Ky-De que?

Sp-Lá não iria ter a mesma liberdade, não sei acho q iria me sentir presa, mas aqui acho assim como você que vai acontecer algo de bom.

Ky-ahahahaha!!!! É mesmo? Ahahaha!!!

Sp-Ah para é serio.

Ky-Eu sei só estou rindo.

Sp-E você não se interessou por ninguém não?

Ky-Não sabe que gosto do Seto. -Fala no ouvido de Sapphire-

Sp-fala no ouvido dela- A Shaide voltando -fala normalmente- Gosta dele, a Kiya não precisa gostar.

Ky-Não vou trair ele.

Sp-Eu não chamo isso de traição e sim de divertimento.

Ky-Não, pra mim da no mesmo

Sp-não da não.

Ky-porque? Qual a diferença

Sp-gota- Bom é que traição é algo mais forte, diferente de diversão, que você se diverte e nada acontece, mas com relação a isso não sou como as minha amigas, elas são bem piores.

Ky-Pra mim da na mesma história.

Sp-Parece que você não entendeu nada do que eu disse.

Ky-Ah!! Claro que entendi, mas acho a mesma coisa, e pelo que disse não quer mais se divertir assim?

Sp-ah não eu mudei.

Ky-Ahãm!!! Eu sei. -fingindo acreditar-

Sp-Mas é verdade, eu por acaso já te disse uma mentira sem faltar à verdade? Não responda.

Ky-Ah... -olha pra ela e fica sem entender- Por que voce não quer que eu responda sendo que voce perguntou?

Sp- Por que não!

Ky- Por que não, não é resposta!

Sp- Esquece...

Ky- Entao vamos para a casa!

Sp- Casa? Mas por que?

Ky- Aprontar nossas malas amanhã vamos para a Academia de duelos!'

Sp- Ah tah...Entao ta...mas eu não quero que voce va para o Ra Kiya...Quem vai ser minha parceira?

Ky- Fique calma eu não sou a única garota no mundo! No Obelisco Azul sei que tem pessoas super legais!

Sp- é mas vai demorar...

Ky- Demora nada! Bem vamos ate amanhã!

Sp- Ate amanhã...

dia seguinte

P-Atençao passageiros dentro de alguns minutos estaremos pousando...

Sp- Estou tão animada...  
Ky- Eu nem tanto conheço essa ilha...

Sp- Não Kiya voce não conhece...

Ky- Ah é mesmo estou confundindo com outra

Sp- gota dupla-

Ky- Melhor eu ficar quieta sabe...

Sp- Concordo!

Um tempo depois o avião pousam

Ky- Bem agora é a nossa despedida! -sorri-

Sp- é...mas voce não vai se livrar de mim fácil não...

Jd- Sai da frente...-tenta passar pelo meio delas mas acaba batendo e todo mundo cai no chão-

Sp- Ei garoto que palhaçada é essa?

Sr- Jaden voce esta bem?  
Jd- Estou sim Syrus...tudo bem...

Ky- Tudo bem nada...

Sp- No que esta pensando Kiya?

Ky- sorri- Jaden desafio voce e seu amiguinho para um duelo de duplas!

Td- O QUE?

Ky- Isso que vocês ouviram...e entao?

Jd- Eu aceito! -sorridente-

Sr- Mas Jaden...

Jd- Fica frio Syrus nos vamos ganhar delas!

Sp- Isso que voce pensa queridinho...voce vai tomar uma surra que vai fazer voce dar a volta ao mundo sem pagar nada!

todos se levantam

Jd- Vamos la...

Td- Hora do duelo!

Entao começa o duelos no começo ninguém sabe como iria terminar ate que com uma jogada incrível de Sapphire deixa um bom estragos nos pontos de vida. No final as duas vencem o duelo

Jd- Ótimo duelo...

Sr- Vocês duelaram muito bem...

Ky- Vocês também...

Sp- Só um pouco mais de pratica e vocês conseguem nos derrotar!

Ky- Mas esperem vocês estão no Slifer Vermelho...voces são talentosos não deveriam estar nele...

Jd- É né mas ta bom esta cor! -coça a cabeça-

Sp- é logo logo vocês vai estar com a Kiya...no Rá amarelo!

Jd- Voce queria ir para o Obelisco azul Kiya?

Ky- Bem me falaram que eu poderia ficar no Obelisco Azul mas eu rejeitei...

Sp-Agarra ela pelo colete- Maldita voce foi chamada e rejeitou!

Ky- Ca-calma Sapphire...eu prefiro ficar no Rá principalmente agora que voce quer me matar!

Sp-se aclama e solta ela- Esta bem...mas voce vai me deixar sozinha no Obelisco Azul!

Ky- Esta vendo Jaden ela não consegue viver sem mim!

Sr-da umas risadas

Jd- Pede ela logo em casamento Sapphire!

Sp- Eu te mato! -sai correndo atrás dele-

Sr e Ky- gota-

Sp-para de correr a trás dele Não vou fazer isso, não ligo pra suas besteiras.

Jd-surpresoNão?

Sp-Não -para de correr e vai pega sua mala-Vou para o dormitório arrumar minhas coisas, tchauzinho pra vocês -diz calmamente- ah!! Gostei de conhecer vocês -e vai-

Td-Gota

Ky-Ela não era assim, eu juro.

Jd-É eu vi pela rápida mudança de atitude dela.

Sr-Ela é estranha

Ky-Bom eu já vou meninos, foi bem conhecer vocês.

Jd e Sr-você também.

Sr-Jaden, vamos para os nossos dormitórios também.

Jd-Ih é já tinha até me esquecido, vamos.

E Saem correndo, enquanto isso no Dormitório do Rá amarelo

Ky-arrumava suas coisas- Gostei desse quarto, ele é bem espaçoso,

Acho q vou gosta daqui, mas queria que meu quarto fosse de outra cor.

Enquanto isso no dormitório das garotas do obelisco azul

Sp-Acabava de chegar no dormitório e já estava arrumando suas coisas- Gostei do quarto, só não muito da cor, bom pelo menos não é verde, mas... -com sua mágica desativa as câmeras de segurança- Agora que cor mudo meu quarto? -fica pensando um pouquinho- já sei Roxo e preto -faz as parece ficar roxas e o teto preto- assim ficou bem melhor. Acho q vou ver como a Kiya esta -religa a câmera e faz o teletransporte para o quarto dela- oi!!!

Ky-que não esperava a visita dela- Que isso quer me matar sabri...é Sapphire.

Sp-Foi mal, nossa seu quarto também é bonito, qual é a sua cor favorita?

Ky-Preto, porque?

Sp-desativa a câmera faz o quarto dela ficar preto- Gostou?

Ky-Não prefiro como estava.

Sp-Ta bom, calma -faz ele voltar ao normal-

Ky-porque fez isso?

Sp-porque eu fiz no meu quarto, e amei, sabe coloquei as paredes roxas e o teto preto, amei.

Ky-Ah!! Então se é assim quero meu quarto azul e branco.

Sp-Que assim seja -faz às paredes azuis e o teto branco- O que achou?

Ky-Ficou bem legal, mas e se alguém ver ele assim?

Sp-Com isso não se preocupa, esse feitiço vem garantido que as más línguas não vejam.

Ky-Assim ta bom então, mas porque esta aqui?

Sp-Ah!! Só vim ver como estava e como era seu quarto, bom mas eu já vou já é noite quero dormir cedo, pra amanhã acordar bem disposta.

Ky-Então ta, até amanha.

Sp-Tchau!!!e vai

No dia seguinte, todos já estão na sala, e os professores juntos se apresentam e as aulas já começam e o primeiro professor é Dr. Vellian Crowler

Dr-Bom, vamos fazer uma pergunta, mas pra quem?olhando em volta

Sp-Que falava com Kiya- Que professor feio.

Ky-você não quis dizer professora, não?

Sp-Não fala isso perto de nem uma mulher, se não ela se revolta, ele é um gay muito feio.

Dr-Que tal você -apontando para Sapphire- É Sapphire, não é?

Sp-Sim senhor, é senhora, ah!!! Sim é.

Dr-Poderia me dizer o que é uma carta de campo?

Sp-Sim -e da resposta completa e detalhada-

Dr-Muito bom, claro você não é um Slifer porque se fosse duvido que acertaria.

Sp-sem gosta muito do que esta ouvindo- ahãm!!!!

Dr-Bom a não ser que tenha acertado porque não pediu ajuda a seus amigos ou pediu? -olhando pra ela com um sorriso de que estava certo-

Sp-Não senhor não pedi ajuda a ninguém, Não sou sem inteligência como alguém que perdeu para um Slifer -Olhando para o professor- sem ofensa a os Slifers.

Dr-Ah!!! O Que você disse?irritado

Sp-O senhor ouviu não me faça repetir. -e se senta-

Ky-Acho que você pegou pesado.

Sp-Não acho ele mereceu ouvi isso.

Ch-Ei!!! Garota quero que peça desculpas agora para o Dr Crowler.

Sp-Nem olha pra trás e responde- Olha aqui se também não quer ser humilhado, sugiro que não se meta.

Ch-Quem você pensa que é?

Sp-Sabri...Sapphire Luna Hernandezdiz -sem perder a pose-

Ch-Pos bem Sapphire, te desafio a um duelo, e então vai aceitar ou...

Sp-interrompendo-o- Aceito, quando e onde?

Ch-Assim que acabar a aula, no estádio dos Obeliscos.

Dr-Isso mesmo Chazz, mostra pra ela como se faz.

Assim que acaba a aula, todos vão para o local combinado e ao chegarem

Ch-Esta pronta? Pré duelista.

Sp-Você nem sabe como.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fim do primeiro cap

e agora o q será que elas irám aprontas, só

no proximo capitulo


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capitulo II:_ Humilhando Chazz.**

Sp-Mas antes de começarmos quero ditar uma pequena condição.

Ch-Hãn!!! O duelo nem começou e você já vai poder clemência.

Sp-Jamais faria isso para alguém como você, mas é o seguinte se eu vencer quero que me peça desculpas por querer que eu reconsiderasse.

Ch-Mas se eu vencer o que é provável acontecer, quero que peça desculpas ao Dr Crowler.

Sp-Ta bom.

Ky-Sapphire, você sabe o que esta fazendo?-diz entediada-

Ch-Com certeza ela não sabe, mas escuta sua amiga porque você vai perder.

Sp-Por acaso agora você se chama Sapphire, sim Kiya, estou acabando com um idiota.

Ky-Então ta, divirta-se só não humilha muito ele ta?

Sp-Pode ser.

-Eles começam, Chazz no começo leva vantagem-

Ch-Cadê aquele papo todo que ia me vencer, você só tem boca.

Sp-Como você é idiota, não sabe que nesse jogo há muitas formas de se vencer.

Ch-E o que você pode fazer, se já perdeu quase todos os seus pontos de vida.

Sp-Isso -invocando um monstro poderosissímo, e um tempinho depois vence o duelo-

Td-Mas como o Chazz perdeu o duelo.

Za-Que também assistiu o duelo pensa- Ela é bem esperta, ficou só na defensiva, pra estudar os movimentos do Chazz e rapidamente venceu.

Dr-Isso não pode esta acontecendo, tenho que expulsar essa garota daqui ela já esta torrando a minha paciência -diz e vai embora-

Ch-Como foi que isso aconteceu?-no chão se lamentando-

Sp-Bom cumpra sua parte do trato, quero ouvir suas desculpas.

Ch-Diz bem baixinho- Desculpa

Sp-Ah!!! eu não ouvi pode repetir.

Ch-morrendo de raiva- Desculpa -diz bem alto- Ta feliz agora.

Sp-Muito -com um sorriso debochado, e sai dali-

Ky- Ótimo duelo que bom que você venceu!

Ch- Foi sorte...

Ky- Chazz você perdeu com honra não fale dessa maneira foi um ótimo duelo...-estende a mão-

Ch- Não preciso de sua ajuda!-se levanta-  
Ky- como queira só estou sendo legal!

Ch- Hump...problema é seu! Eu não preciso de ajuda de uma Rá!

Ky- Eu posso ser uma Rá mas ganho de você!

Ch- Então vamos duelar!

Ky- Não acho que você já foi humilhado demais por um dia Chazz!

Ch- Diga o que quiser...am...qual é seu nome?

Ky- Kiya!

Cz- Melhor você voltar ao seu dormitório...Que é o rá amarelo!

Ky- Esta bem...mas logo nos veremos lá!-se vira e vai embora-

Ch- Eu no Rá impossível!

Já estava anoitecendo então Sapphire vai para o porto

Sp-Nossa aqui é tão bonito -fica olhando o por do sol-

um tempo depois escurece, o farol acende e ela permanece ali, pensando

Sp-pensando em voz alta- Será que eu quero mesmo ser uma duelista, não é o que, mas gosto de fazer, mas me divirto, apesar de saber que não serei a melhor do mundo, graças ao Yugi, parece que sempre perderei pra você...-para de falar quando ouve uma voz-

Za-Quer dizer então que você só perde para o rei dos jogos -diz calmamente-

Sp-Quem quer saber?

Za-Zane Ryo.

Sp-Ah!!! O famoso manda-chuva do Obeliscos, Oh a que devo a honra dessa presença.

Za-Pelo visto é engraçadinha -diz calmo e sem olhar pra ela- Você aceito o duelo com Chazz por diversão, porque pelo visto já sabia que ia vencer.

Sp-você estava lá? Nossa nem notei, mas foi isso mesmo achei que os duelista daqui fossem bons, mas pelo visto me enganei -diz saindo-

Za-Não julgue todos por um.

Sp-Isso é um desafio? -com um sorriso confiante-

Za-Hãn!!! Veja como quiser.

Sp-Bem quando quiser duelar, me fale nunca fujo de um desafio, mas hoje tenho que recusar, tenho um sho...É tenho algo importante, tchauzinho!!!-saindo e vai desaparecendo na névoa-

De lá vai para Hollywood, onde Mayara e Letícia a esperavam

Sa-Hi Girls!!!! Desculpa a demora.

Le-Sabrina!!!! Onde você estava e porque esta morena?

Sa-É uma longa história.

My-Então pode contar, vamos entra no palco só 23h mesmo e ainda são 20h.

Sa-Bom é o seguintee conta toda a história

Le-Ah!! Vou contar pro Seto.

Sa-Eu não armei tudo isso só pra você contar pro Kaiba, o que você quer entroca?

Le-Não sei vou pensar.

My-Mas porque fez isso?

Sa-Só pra chatear o Kaiba.

My-Ah ta!!

Le-fica olhando pra ela-

Sa-Que? Tem alguma coisa errada comigo? -pegando o espelho-

Le-Sim.

Sa-O que?-assustada-

Le-Os olhos o nariz a boca...

Sa-Olhando pra ela com uma cara nada agradável- ta esquece, bom

Vamos nos arrumar, porque com essa conversa já são 21h e 30min.

My-Ah!! Eu vou me arrumar logo.

Le-Eu também vou.

Sa-E eu vou fazer o feitiço da ilusão, pra que todos pensem que continuo ruiva.

Após isso já chega a hora de se apresentarem e elas começam com Santa no soy e terminam com I went you, após o Show Sabrina volta para a ilha, Letícia e Mayara voltam pra casa em Paris

Sp-desfazendo o feitiço da ilusão- Ah!!! Que sono -vai olha a hora- São 3h ah!!! Eu tenho que dormir pra não me atrasar -e vai dormir-

-No dia seguinte todos já estavam na sala só faltava Sapphire-

Ky-que já estava na sala, pensa- Não acredito a Sabrina vai se atrasar? E justo quando o gay é nosso prof.

Sp-chega- Desculpa a demora Prof.

Dr-Oh!!! Olha só quem chegou atrasada.

Sp-para quando ouvi uma voz chata e pensa- Eu não acredito é justo ele. -se vira-

Dr-Isso não vai ficar assim mocinha, pode se sentar e no final da aula te darei uma punição.

Sp-Sim professora.

Dr-O que?-irritado-

Sp-Quero dizer professor.

Dr-Assim é melhor sente-se.

Sp-vai e se senta-

Ky-Porque se atrasou?

Sp-Fui fazer um show ontem e cheguei 3h.

Ky-Nossa aposto que deve esta morta.

Sp-Você nem imagina.

Dr-Silêncio ai vocês duas -apontando para Kiya e Sapphire- Senhorita Fujimoto pelo visto quer fazer companhia a Senhorita Luna.

Ky-Não, muito obrigada.

Sp-Traíra.

Dr-Então senhorita Luna terei que aumentar o seu castigo.

Sp-Ta feliz?-fala pra Kiya-

Ky-Eu não queria.

Cc-que estava lá atraís- Se me permite Dr Crowler.

Dr-Sim, Chazz.

Sp-Agora que minha punição vai melhorar -pensa, com raiva-

Ch-Gostaria de dar uma sugestão.

Dr- pois não.

Ch- Acharia melhor se a srta.Luna e a srta.Fujimoto duelassem a que perdesse seria rebaixada!

Sp e Ky- O QUE???

Dr- Ótima idéia Chazz obrigada!

Ky- Professor se me permite dizer se por acaso eu ganhe da Sapphire eu não quero ir para o Obelisco azul!

Dr- Por que?

Ky- Por causa que não mereço...não estou preparada!"Sem contar que as pessoas"-pensa-

Ch- Dr.Crowler acho que basta você tomar a decisão e não uma aluninha!-se levanta-

Ky- Pois esta aluninha pode ganhar de você!

Ch-Isto é um desafio?

Bs- Kiya...senta!

Ky- Bastian já ouvi idiotices o bastante...esta na hora de alguém fazer este cara se tocar!

Bs- Mas...

Sp- Bastian...Se toca...Ta legal isso!

Ky- Professor eu aceito o duelo mas quero duelar com o Chazz!

Dr e Ch- O QUE?

Ky- Isso mesmo! Mas de duplas Rars contra obelisco!

Eu e o Bastian contra Chazz e Sapphire.

Sp e Czh- Ta louca...eu duelando...com esse ser?

Ky- Viu já estão falando a mesmas coisas!

Bs- Ammm...Kiya você perguntou se eu queria?

Bs- você quer né Bastian?

Bs- Ammm...

Ky- Por favor... -cara de santa-

Bs- Bem...esta bem!

Dr- Mas eu não permito!

Ky- Eu vou duelar com a Sapphire então Crowler não se irrite!

Dr- Do que me chamou Kiya?

Ky- de CROWLER OU NÃO É SEU NOME MADAME?

Dr- Ora sua...NAO SEI COMO ESTA NO RA DEVERIA ESTAR NOS SLIFERS

Ky- E você não deveria estar neste emprego vou falar imediatamente com o... -Sapphire tapa a boca de Kiya-

Dr- Esta bem...humpt...que aconteça este duelo...uma ra não ira ganhar de um obelisco..

Sp- Mas um Slifer sim! Eles tem mais talento que você professora!

Dr- O QUE? MOCINHAS SENTEM-SE AGORA!

Sp-Mas nós não vamos duelar?

Ky-É a senhora não disse que íamos duelar.

Dr-rsrsr!!!!Esta bem vão duelar agora.

-Todos preparam seus baralhos e se posicionam-

Ch, Ky, Bs e Sp-Ao Duelo!!!!

-Sapphire e Chazz começam na vantagem até que Chazz ataca um Monstro da Kiya a acaba revelando sua carta armadilha-

Sp-que no momento só assistia- buuuurrrrooo!!!!

Ch-O que você disse?irritado

Sp-O que você ouviu, só um idiota como você ataca sabendo que tem uma carta virada para baixo, é obvio que é uma armadilha -irritada-

Ch-Então senhorita sabe tudo é a sua vez então, faça melhor.

Sp-Com certeza -ordena seu monstro a atacar, mas antes usa uma carta mágica q destrói as armadilhas de Bastian e Kiya, e ataca Bastian- É assim que duela Chazz.

-O duelo termina num empate-

Sp-Professora se a senhora quiser rebaixar alguém rebaixe isso -apontando para Chazz- Só não perdemos graças a mim.

Ch- O que?

Ky-Não precisa falar assim com ele Sapphire, ele duelou bem.

Sp-Ah!! sei ele duelou muito bem.

Bs-Não precisão brigar, o importante é que nem um de nós vão ser rebaixado, ambos empatamos.

Sp-É nisso você tem razão, mas eu não admitiria ser rebaixada por causa daquilo -apontando para Chazz- e outra que do jeito que ele estava duelando eu não ia ser rebaixada e sim expulsa, Prof a aula acabou?

Dr-Mas é claro.

Sp-Então licença, não quero ficar nessa companhia -olhando pro Chazz- Você vai ficar Kiya?

Ky-To indo, Tchau Bastian e valeu por ter duelado comigo. -e vai-

Bs-sem graça- De nada

Sp-Que esperava por Kiya viu a cena- Nossa Kiya arrebenta corações.

Ky-O que?

Sp-Ah Não me diga que não viu como o Bastian ficou despis do seu obrigada.

Ky-Vi, mas não é pra tanto.

Sp-Ah ta!!!! -irônica- ahahahahah!!!!!

-Elas andam um pouco pela ilha conversando, e nem vêem a hora-

Sp-Ai que calor!! Não me disse que essa ilha era tão quente.

Ky-Você não perguntou.

Sp-gota- Mas como eu ia saber, já sei vamos nada um pouco?

Ky-Ah não obrigada, estou sem minha roupa.

Sp-Sabe que isso não é impedimento e justo pra mim.

Ky-Ta bom.

Sp-Então quer biquíni ou maiô e de que cor?

Ky-Biquini, preto e azul.

Sp-Então ta, que assim seja -e faz aparecer nela o biquíni azul e preto-

Ky-E o que você vai usar?

Sp-Um biquíni preto -diz e já fazendo aparecer em si- Bom agora vamos nadar -diz já pulando na água- A água ta ótima, vem logo.

Ky-To indo -e pula também-

-Elas brincam e se divertem muito, até de tarde-

Sp-Agora vou tomar um pouco de sol, agora que ele esta mais fraco, vai ser melhor pra minha pele.

Ky-Agora você deixou de ser Sapphire, e virou Sabrina.

Sp-Mas eu nunca deixei de ser Sabrina.

Ky-sabe as vezes gostaria de ser eu mesma.

Sp-Eu também, mas pra quem vamos contar, porque se o Kaiba descobre adeus tudo isso.

Ky-É eu sei, então temos que ser quem somos aqui.

Sp-Sim, mas eu te contei que...-para de falar quando ouve o seu cel tocar, olha o numero-

Ky-Quem é?

Sp-meu pai, Hi!!! Papi, que foi?

Ps-Olá Minha querida, soube que entro numa academia de duelos.

Sp-Quem te disse? Já sei Letícia.

Ps-Sim foi ela, eu estou tão orgulhoso de você que vou te dar um gato.

Sp-aaahhh!!! É serio? Ai que d+, amanhã eu vou ai buscar, valeu papi, bjs!!! Tchauzinho!!!

Ps-Tchau me amor se cuida.

Sp-desliga o cel- Ai que legal -diz muito contente-

Ky-O que foi? Pra que tanta felicidade?

Sp-Vou ganhar um gatinho.

Ky-Que legal, mas se eu ouvi bem você disse que ia busca-lo?

Sp-Sim.

Ky-Mas aqui não é permitido animais, e se alguém ver?

Sp-não tem problema, além de nós duas ao uma pessoa que vai vê-lo.

Ky-Quem?-curiosa-

Sp-O Dr Crowler.

Ky-Mas porque justo ele.

Sp-Simples vão pensar que ele esta louco, só ele vendo um gato.

Ky-ahahahahah!!! Gostei, bom mas acho que temos que ir, já é noite.

Sp-Ah!!! Nossa conversa vai conversa vem e me esqueci, bom então vamos.

Ky-Sapph!! Não esta esquecendo de nada não?

Sp-Sapph?

Ky-É seu apelido, gostou?

Sp-ahahaha!!! Sim, mas do que estou esquecendo?

Ky-De fazer nossas roupas voltarem, afinal não podemos voltar assim.

Sp-Ah!! É mesmo -Diz, fazendo-as ficarem com as roupas normais-

-Elas vão caminhando pelo farol, mas param quando vêem uma sombra no meio da névoa-

Ky-O que é isso? Um fantasma?-morrendo de medo-

Sp-Não sei não consigo ver com essa névoa -chegando perto, mas também tremendo de medo

Za-se vira pra elas-

Sp e Ky-aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!-Gritam assustadas-

Sp-Ah é o Zane, ufa!!-respira aliviada-

Ky-Conhece ele?

Sp- Sim.

Za-O que estão fazendo aqui?-fala no seu habitual-

Sp-Andando, não esta vendo.

Ky-Não precisa respondê-lo assim.

Sp-E porque não mamãe?-irônica-

Ky-Não sou sua mãe.

Sp-Mas parece pelo que esta falando.

Ky-Ah!! Deixa pra lá, Oi!! Meu nome é Kiya.

Za-olha pra ela- Hã!!!-e sai-

Ky-Que mal educado.

Sp-O meu príncipe encantado é um doce, não acha?

Ky-hã!!! Príncipe encantado?

Sp-Era isso que eu queria te dizer, antes do meu pai ligar e eu acabar esquecendo.

Ky-Então pode me contar agora.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capitulo III:Os sentimentos de Sapphire**_

Ky- Entao vamos me conta!

Sp- Bem...é que digamos...é uma historinha meio longa...-tentando não contar-

Ky- Longa nada, nos estamos aqui faz poucos dias...

Sp-gota- Bem...como posso explicar...eu acho ele muito lindo, gato, frio, ahhh ele é perfeito!

Ky-gota- Já ouvi isso em algum lugar...

Sp- Não ouviu!

Ky- Ouvi sim!

Jd-chega por trás- BUUUUUUUUU!!!!

Ky e Sp- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! -berram bem alto-

Jd- ahahahahahaha...medrosas!!!

Ky- Você fazer isso é golpe baixo!

Sp- Jaden você esta pedindo para morrer...

Jd- Nossa só dei um sustinho de nada...

Ky- De nada porque não foi para você...

Sp- é mesmo...

Jd- Bem continue Sapphire!-sorrindo-

Sp- Continuar o que?

Jd- A conversa! Eu to curioso...quero saber!

Ky- Enxerido você é né Jaden!u.ú

Sp- Jaden você não tem que dormir? Não passou da sua hora de fazer naninha?

Jd- Não precisa ser tão rude!

Ky-sentindo pena- ammm...

Sp- Nem se atreva a falar...-chamas nos olhos-

Ky-Mas eu não ia dizer nada.

Sp-Mas pensou.

Jd-Muito bem vocês vão contar ou não?

Sp-Contar o que?-fingindo não saber-

Jd-Que uma de vocês gosta do Zane, e então qual das duas é?

Sp-A Kiya.

Sr-Que apareceu de repente- Você gosta do meu irmão?-surpreso-

Sp-Seu irmão?

Ky-Olha pra Sapphire com cara de reprovação-

Sp-olha pra ela com cara de quem diz: continua com a mentira-

Jd-Você gosta dele mesmo Kiya?

Ky-Eu?

Sp-pisa no pé dela-

Ky-aaaaaaahhhhhhh -gritando por causa do pisão-

Sp-Sim ela ama ele, você não esta vendo é só falar no nome dele e ela até pula de alegria.

Ky-Ah é -diz ainda sentido muita dor-

Sp-Bom Jaiden, Syrus o papo ta ótimo, mas sabe temos que ir, tachuzinho -saindo de lá o mais rápido possível arrastando a Kiya-

Jd e Sr-Tcahu!!!-diz sem entender a reação de Sapphire-

-Já um pouco longe dali, perto do dormitório do Rá amarelo-

Ky-Porque você inventou isso? Sabe perfeitamente que eu não gosto dele, ele é muito mal educado-diz irritada-

Sp-Calma, é só uma mentirinha de nada, é só você continuar alimentando ela.

Ky-Você como sempre vai me arranjar problemas.

Sp-Mas no final eu sempre te ajudo a resolver.

Ky-É mas...

Sp-Então é só você continuar fingindo, e boa noite!!! -e faz o tele transporte, vai para o seu quarto dormir-

Ky-Boa noite!!!-entra e vai dormir-

-No dia seguinte, bem cedo antes de ir para a aula Sabrina vai para casa buscar seu "gatinho"-

Sa-Pai!!! Cheguei!!!

Yo(Yoshihiro)-Olá minha filha -diz e vai abraçá-la- Adorei a idéia de você esta na academia de duelos. -ainda abraçando ela bem forte-

Sa-Tentando respirar- Pai, me solta por favor!!!

Yo-Me desculpe.

Sa-Ah!!! Obrigada!!! É o senhor sabe que eu adoro duelar, então entrei pra aprimorar minhas habilidades. -dando um sorriso sem graça-

Yo-Que bom e aqui esta seu presente, mas antes fecha os olhos.

Sa-Ta -fecha-

Yo-vai e dar um filhote de Pantera- É o seu felino favorito não é

Sa-nem abre os olhos, e já sabe do que ele esta falando- Pai não me diga que...-abre os olhos- aaaaaaaahhhhhhh -começa a gritar- Um Pantera? -diz alegre-

Yo-Sim é o seu favorito, não é?

Sa-ah!! Ela é um sonho -sem acreditar- Mas eu achava que era um gatinho.

Yo-Mas ele é, bem por enquanto.

Sa-Ah!!! Não importa, vou levá-la agora mesmo.

Po-Isso leva logo esse animal daqui.

Sa-Oi Paola.

Po-Oi!!! Filinha querida. -irônica-

Sa-Bom eu já vou não gosto muito de ficar em certas presenças, Obrigada pai pela Pantera -da um beijo nele, e quando ia saindo...-

Yo-Não vai se despedir da sua mãe.

Sa-não gostando muito- Sim, vou Tchau!!! Mãe -diz forçada e vai, lá fora faz o tele transporte, e o chegar em seu quarto- Agora você fica aqui quietinho, que eu vou fazer um feitiço -pega o seu livro procura pelo feitiço diz as palavras mágicas e vai para a aula e ao chegar vai para o seu lugar-

Ky-Bom dia!!! Nossa porque demorou? Mais um pouquinho e a aula já ia começar sem você.

Sp-Foi mal, é que eu fui em casa buscar meu gatinho depois da aula eu te mostro.

Ky-Ta.-e no final da aula ela vão para o jardim e lá Sapphire mostra seu "gatinho"-

Ky-surpresa- Esse é o seu gatinho? Mas é uma pantera sem contar que aqui não pode ter animais.

Sp-Calma eu sou bem preparada.

Ky-Como assim o que você fez?

Sp-Fiz um feitiço, que só eu, você e o Dr Crowler, possamos, vê-lo, ouvi-lo e senti-lo.

Ky- Que? O Dr Crowler? Mas porque justo ele.

Sp-Calma uma pergunta de cada vez, ele também, porque vão pensar que ele esta louco, porque só ele vendo, ouvindo e sentindo um animal e justo uma Pantera.

Ky-Ah!! Já sei ai vão pensar que ele esta louco.

Sp-Isso.

HUMILHAÇAO DE KIYA

Dormitório Rá

Ky- Nossa dormi bem...que horas são? -pega o relógio- O que??

-sai correndo da cama e começa a se vestir-

- Na aula...

Sp- Onde esta a Kiya? Ai meu R...ops Deus onde ela foi parar...faltam 2 minutos para a aula vou ate o dormitório dela... -se tele transporta-

Dormitório de Kiya

Sp- KIYA?? VOCE TA AQUI? -olha toda a parte do quarto- Nada já deve estar lá...-se tele transporta de novo-

-meio do caminho-

Ky- Droga de bota...-colocando ela- Quem esta lá na frente?-olha- JADEN!!!!!

Jd-para- Kiya? Novidade você estar atrasada...

Ky- nem para pega ele pela mão e sai correndo- Conversamos depois da aula...

-na aula-

Ch- Olha só quem resolveu aparecer...

Ky- Depois nos conversamos Chazz...

Ch- Como queira Donzela Apaixonada...

Ky- Do que me chamaste?

Ch- Voce esta ruim de ouvido?

Dr- SENTE-SE KIYA!

Ky- Sim...-se senta- " Vou me sentar antes que a madame tenha chilique"

-depois da aula-

Sp- Porque chegou atrasada?

Ky- Dormi demais...

Sp- Pelo visto o sonho foi bom...

Ky- Sonho? Eu não sonhei!

Sp- Ah ta bom mas o meu foi!

Ky- affff...ja imagino!

Ch- Kiya...a garota que estava procurando!

Ky- E voce a ultima pessoa que eu estava querendo ver!

Ch- Mesmo assim quero que esteja ao meu lado na hora que eu falar seu segredinho!

Ky- que segredinho?

Ch-pega um auto falante- ATENÇAO ALUNOS DA ACADEMIA DE DUELOS SAIBAM QUE KIYA ESTA APAIXONADA POR ZANE TRUESDALE REPITO KIYA ESTA APAIXONADA POR ZANE TRUESDALE!!!

Ky- Perae como é a historia? Como descobriu isso?-agarra ele pela blusa-

Ch- Tenho uma pessoa que me informou...hehe

Ky- E essa pessoa é...

Ch- é aquela que não te interessa não é Sapphire?

Sp- Quem eu?

Ky-olha pra ele morrendo de raiva-

Sp-Não eu...eu não tive nada haver, eu juro -implorando-

Ky-Você me paga -indo até ela-

Sp-Não, mas não foi eu -saindo correndo-

-elas saem correndo da sala-

Ch-rindo- ah essa é boa.

Sp-correndo bem rápido pra despistar Kiya, e chega de novo até a sala, entes de Kiya, vai até Chazz- CHAZZ!!!!-gritando-

Ch-Ah!! Já cansou de ser perseguida?-ainda rindo-

Sp-pega ele pela gola da Camisa- Quem te contou isso?

Ch-Não vou contar, pra você.

Sp-Você não sabe onde esta se metendo-morrendo de raiva-

Ch-Ah é e o que vai fazer? Vai me bater.

Sp-dando um sorriso diabólico- Não é má idéia, vem -Arrastando ele até um lugar fechado, lá ela da uma surra nele- E então vai dizer como soube de tudo isso?

Ch-O Jaiden me contou -rolando de um lado para o outro com a mão no estomago-

Sp-Ah!! Aquele traíra, eu o mato -com muita raiva-

Ch-Nisso eu te ajudo, ai!!!

Sp-Não você não me serve pra nada, mas antes de pegar o Jaiden, vou falar com a Kiya -e ao encontra-la- Kiya estava te procurando.

Ky-Eu também -ai até ela, com um só pensamento: matar-

Sp-Calma antes de você cometer um assassinato, escuta isso -ligando um gravador-

Ky-nele ela escuta o Chazz falando que foi o Jaiden- O que? Ele vai ver, mas o q houve com o Chazz ele parece meio mal? Como você fez ele dizer isso?

Sp-sorrindo e fazendo uma carinha angelical- Eu o convenci, bom mas como já é noite vamos acabar com o Jaiden amanhã, por hora vamos dormir essa malhação me deixou cansada.

Ky-Que Malhação?-desconfiando de algo-

Sp-Ah!!! É... a nossa correria. -tentando disfarçar- Ah mais uma coisinha chega cedo.

Ky-Ta, mas Sapph me desculpa por ter te acusado.

Sp-Ok, sem problemas

-Elas vão para os seus quartos e no dia seguinte-

Dr-Estava explicando a matéria quando resolve perguntar a alguém- Bem vejamos, Chazz me diga o que é...Onde esta o Chazz -surpreso- Não acredito que ele se atrasou.

Sp-Pra tudo a um primeira vez prof.

Dr-Você calada.

-Um dos amigos de Chazz responde que talvez ele não veria, mas de repente ele aparece-

Dr-Quem bom e veio.

Ch-Bom dia Dr Crowler!!!!-responde de cabeça baixa, indo para o seu lugar-

Dr-O que houve?-sem entender-

Ky-Olha bem para Chazz- O que você fez?

Sp-Eu já disse que só o convenci a dizer a verdade.

Ky-Não precisava tanto.

Sp-Eu sou tão legal e fiz duas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Ky-Fora espancar ele?

Sp-Sim.

Ky-Quais então?

Sp-Além dele ter contado a verdade, ainda te ajudei.

Ky-Como?-sem entender- AH!!! Resolver o problema sobre o Zane?-diz alegre-

Sp-Não tem nada haver, é q assim você pode se aproximar do Chazz.

Ky- Me aproximar?

Sp- É voce pode tipo...brincar um pouco com ele!

Ky- Brincar?

Sp- Ai Kiya se liga finge que esta com dó e faz um carinho no cachorrinho!

Ky- Mas eu estou com dó dele...

Sp- Ta brincando! Depois de tudo você esta com dó?

Ky- Sim!

Sp- Ai...ai...

-depois da aula-

Sp- Vai lá...-empurra ela-

Ky- Calma já estou indo!

-chega ate Chazz e toca no ombro dele-

Ch- O que foi? Veio terminar o que sua coleginha começou?

Ky- Não só vim saber se você esta bem...fiquei com dó ao saber que a Sapphire fez isso...-carinha de inocente-

Ch- Me-mesmo? E não esta com raiva depois de fazer você passar humilhação total?

Ky- Ah já esqueci! Águas passadas não movem moinhos!

Ch- Que?

Ky- Esquece...com licença...-passa a mão delicadamente no contorno do olho roxo-

Ch- O que esta fazendo?

Ky- Nossa como a Sapphire judiou de voce...

Ch- é parece que ela que esta apaixonada pelo Zane!

Sp-Você esta enganado, opa -tapando a boca- bem eu tenho que ir sayonara!!!-tentando disfarçar, já um pouco longe dali- Tenho que pensar o que vou fazer com o Jaiden.

Jd-que estava passando por ai, avista Sapphire- Sapphire!!!!

Sp-Ah!! Você me paga --pensa-- Olá Jaiden!!-diz bem alegre-

Jd-assustado com a reação dela- você esta estranha.

Sp-Estranha?Como?-ainda fingindo-

Jd-Não sei esta alegrinha demais.

Sp-Ah!!! Foi porque eu me contagiou, vamos pra outro lugar. -o arrastando-o-

Jd-Mas? O que? Espera!!!!-gritando-

-Eles andam um pouco até que Sapphire o leva para o mesmo lugar que levou Chazz e ao chegar-

Sp-Jaiden porque contou para o Chazz sobre o Zane e a Kiya?-muito zangada o empurrando- Era um segredo.

Jd-Mas eu não contei nada.

Sp-Mentira o Cha...-para de falar quando se lembra de tudo que ouve com o Chazz-

Jd-pra mim provar a minha Inocência vamos duelar -perdendo um pouco sua calma-

Sp-Jaiden, me diz uma coisa você por acaso viu o Chazz aqui naquele dia que eu te contei que a Kiya gostava do Zane?

Jd-O Chazz? Agora que você falou não vi exatamente ele, mas vi uma sombra correndo assim que vocês saíram.

Sp-Uma Sombra? Assim que saímos?-sem entender-

Jd-É sim.

Sp-Jaiden, não sei como dizer isso sabe não sou muito boa nessas coisas, mas me desculpa.

Jd-relaxa!!!

Sp-Valeu.-diz saindo dali, um tempo depois encontra Kiya- Até que enfim estava te procurando.

Ky-Que foi?

Sp-O Chazz mentiu.

Ky-como você tem tanta certeza? Leu a mente dele ou do Jaden?

Sp-Não precisei, apenas conversei com o Jaiden e vi que ele não estava mentindo, agora eu vou matar o Chazz.

Ky-Não deixa ele.

Sp-O que você não esta zangada pelo que ele fez?

Ky-Não já passou.

Sp-Gota- Lá se vai um motivo pra mim treinar meu kung fu.

Ky-Ah então fez tudo aquilo só pra "treinar"

Sp-Mais ou menos, mas você tem que admitir que eu te ajudei.

Ky-É nisso tem razão, ahahahahaha!!!!!


End file.
